Another Zi-O
Another Zi-O (voiced by Yu Sakuma) is actually Hiryu Kakogawa who's a young man that used another ridewatch to transform himself into Another Rider that is derived from Kamen Rider Zi-O. On April 24, 2009, Hiryu and his parents were amongst the passengers on a bus tour, which had included Sougo Tokiwa and his family, and Tsukuyomi. Mid-ride, the bus was hijacked by Swartz, who had held Sougo hostage. Tsukuyomi pulled out her gun and shot Swartz in order to free Sougo, but the shot was ricocheted by Swartz’s fedora and knocked Hiryu unconscious. As the bus explodes in a tunnel, Swartz sends the children, including Sougo and Hiryu to a timeline where Dai-Mazines destroy the Earth. Sometimes after that, Hiryu and Sougo were hospitalized in the same room. However, Sougo was picked up by his uncle, while Hiryu had no one left. Since then, Hiryu blames Sougo for his misfortune, unaware of the whole truth behind the incident. Obtaining the Zi-O Anotherwatch from Swartz, Hiryu went on a hunting spree against former Another Rider hosts to harvest their Anotherwatches and clashing paths with Zi-O, Geiz and Woz along the way. During his hunt on Hayase, Hiryu fought against all three Riders and demonstrated the ability to outmatch Woz Futurering Quiz. With Another Ghost as his final transformation, Hiryu unveiled his Another Zi-O form and engaged in a battle against Zi-O II. After wearing himself out, he runs off to chase Hayase and steals what remains of Another Wizard's powers. He then confronts Sougo, explaining to him that the incident from 10 years ago on the bus cost him his life and his parents, blaming the girl in the white dress for the accident. Sougo realizes that nothing he says will change his mind and they both transform and fight. However, the fight is interrupted by Geiz as he transforms into Geiz Revive and soundly defeats him. Swartz appears at the last second however and saves him. He confronts Geiz later on but is once again defeated by his new power, wondering how to become stronger when Heure arrives and has a plan to help him get stronger: taking White Woz's Kamen Rider powers. He then shows Hiryu how to infuse the Anotherwatch with unsuspecting civilians and control the Another Riders. Creating Another Ghost and Another Gaim, Hiryu sends them out to confront White Woz. As he is about to defeat his Another Riders, Hiryu uses a blank Ridewatch to absorb White Woz's powers. During this exchange, it's revealed that stealing White Woz's powers was a plan orchestrated by Black Woz to gain his powers and confront Geiz. Eventually, Hiryu and Heure create more Another Riders to do his bidding and confront Sougo. They fight for a while, but Sougo manages to get away and meet up with Geiz. Soon though, Hiryu confronts both of them and tries to kill Sougo but Geiz grabs his arm and defends him, saying that they are friends and will keep their promise. Hiryu sees little wrong with this as both of them are exhausted from using their powers so much recently and he is still at full power and has his Another Rider Army. Despite these overwhelming advantages, both Geiz and Sougo manage to overcome and defeat Hiryu. Despite the fact Sougo didn't clearly remember the past, he decides to apologize to Hiryu, suggesting he keep on living in the present and not dwell in the past forever. Hiryu finally breaks down, and the Another Zi-O watch is destroyed... only for it to return back to normal. After a long absence, Hiryu came back again with a new power, Another Zi-O II. He declared to Sougo that he had a new goal, to take what Sougo should have obtained instead and had changed the timeline. After becoming Another Zi-O II, he also can summon other Another Riders and reverse time. After his plans were mostly stopped thanks to Sougo's persistence, Hiryu finally demands Sougo for one last duel, with him bringing forth a whole army of Another Riders (save for Another Drive & Another Decade), with Sougo, Geiz, Black Woz, and Tsukasa were facing him. In the end, Hiryu was defeated once again after Sougo, as Grand Zi-O executes the All Twenty Time Break on him. Although his another watch still remains intact, Daiki Kaito stole it from him, claiming the another watch as one of his new treasure collections. Swartz also appeared and proceeds to cruelly tell Hiryu the whole truth and exclaimed that he never had a quality of a king to begin with, further disheartening him in disbelief. With his revenge motivation and power now gone, his fate is now unknown. Hiryu is described as a young man with a vindictive nature of obsession, vengeance, and animosity towards Sougo, due to the sequences of traumatic events which resulted in the death of his parents, to which he has long since held Sougo responsible for. This single-minded enmity for Sougo contributes to his lack of understanding over the actual circumstances of the events, making him easily susceptible to manipulation, as Swartz was easily able to recruit him upon discovering Sougo was a mutual target. This singular focus makes Hiryu a troublesome, and deadly adversary for Sougo and his ferocious drive makes him one of the more dangerous Another Riders. Yet beneath the darker emotions, Hiryu is essentially an emotionally wounded man consumed by grief as evident when Sougo extends his sincerest apologies, invoking deeply rooted sadness. Unfortunately, his first defeat from Sougo does not stop him, instead making him even worse than before. Rather than focusing on dealing with Sougo, he instead set a new goal to take over of what Ohma Zi-O (since so far only Ohma Zi-O's future which is clear) should have obtained. This would eventually become his undoing when Swartz steals his Another Rider powers to become Another Decade after stealing the Time Jackers' and Decade's powers. Powers and Abilities * Clairvoyance: Paralleling Kamen Rider Zi-O II's Precedence Blades, Another Zi-O can perceive future events once the clock hands above his eyes spin. * Watch Creation: Another Zi-O can produce Anotherwatches simply using a blank watch to capture remaining powers out of previous hosts. He can also steal powers of existing Kamen Riders, like what he did with Kamen Rider Woz. Arsenals * Clock Hand Swords: Another Zi-O's favored weapons are a pair of swords themed after clock hands. They can merge into a single naginata and can perform a counterpart of Zi-O II's King Girigiri Slash. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Warriors Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Characters voiced by Yu Sakuma Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Monsters